The present invention relates generally to the field of computer systems, and more particularly to semantic analysis and predictive online searching.
Functional efficiency is an important part of any online search engine. Functionality of a particular search engine may vary by several factors including the efficiency of predictive search terms.
Through the use of a user interface, such as a user interface of a web browser, a user can access web pages that contain information. One technique for finding specific web pages on the Internet or an intranet is through the use of a search engine. Search engines typically maintain an index of millions or billions of web pages and provide a web browser interface that can be used to search and access web pages by keywords and text phrases in the web pages. Some well-known search engines include Google™ and Yahoo!®.
Autocomplete, or presenting a set of predictive search terms, is a feature in which a search engine predicts the rest of a word a user is typing in a search input field. In graphical user interfaces, users can typically accept one of several predictive search terms. This feature speeds up human-computer interactions.